Bruciante possesso
by Ida59
Summary: Il primo, sospirato incontro tra Bellatrix e Lord Voldemort


Bruciante possesso

**Titolo:** Bruciante possesso

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 19 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, dark, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Voldemort, Bellatrix

**Pairing**: Voldemort/Bellatrix

**Epoca**: Pre-Malandrini

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Il primo, sospirato incontro tra Bellatrix e Lord Voldemort

**Parole-pagine: **357 – 2

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Bruciante possesso

Era la calda estate del mio diciassettesimo compleanno.

Diventavo maggiorenne, finalmente padrona di me stessa, ed ero bella e altera, come si conviene ad una purosangue della nobile e antica casata dei Black.

Ed ero innamorata, perdutamente innamorata, ma non del mio promesso sposo, il bel Rodolphus dagli occhi d'ametista, giovane Mangiamorte.

No, era Lui, l'Oscuro Signore era il mio idolo, il mio amore, ciò che con tutte le forze bramavo.

Lord Voldemort e il suo Marchio Nero.

Il segno del suo bruciante possesso nella mia carne.

Fu il regalo per il mio diciassettesimo compleanno da parte di mio padre.

Mia madre sorrideva, orgogliosa genitrice e impeccabile organizzatrice dello sfarzoso ricevimento.

Lord Voldemort sembrava attirare su di sé ogni luce e trasformarla nell'oscurità che sempre l'attorniavano: il volto pallido, incorniciato dai corti capelli corvini, scintillava come neve immacolata sull'elegante abito nero e sul mantello di tenebra che l'avvolgeva

Il suo sorriso mi affascinava, perso in quei lineamenti cerei, vagamente deformati dalle ombre che lo pervadevano; i suoi occhi neri mi ammaliavano, attraendomi nel rogo infuocato di un'anima lacerata eppure potente.

\- Così, Bellatrix…

Il mio nome sibilò nel buio sulle sue labbra sottili, promessa di futuro bramato.

\- … vuoi congiungerti a me?

C'era qualcosa di lascivo in quelle parole, che mi fece rabbrividire.

\- Vuoi che il mio fuoco nero ti penetri e ti possieda?

_Sì, sì, sì._

Non riuscivo a parlare, ma quella era la mia risposta, quello il mio solo desiderio.

\- Vuoi essere mia per sempre?

Nessuno, mai, aveva avuto quell'onore.

Nessuno aveva ricevuto il suo Marchio prima ancora di finire la scuola e, a me, mancava ancora l'ultimo anno.

Ma ero disposta a tutto per averlo, per condividere il suo potere e la sua oscurità.

Anche a donargli il mio corpo… e la mia vita, quando l'avesse chiesta.

E Lui quella notte prese tutto, il mio corpo e la mia anima, la mia gioventù e il mio futuro.

Ora il suo bruciante possesso è sul mio braccio, il suo fuoco mi divora e non desidero altro che penetri ancora in me, come in questa prima, indimenticabile notte in cui ho scoperto l'amore.

4


End file.
